How Far We've Come
by CarlyCutie
Summary: It's been ten years since they saw each other. B and V are still in the UES one a fashion designer, the other a director. S and N are married and expecting, but where is D? Answer in the lobby of B and V's penthouse for the only reunion worth having.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys Carly here with my second Gossip Girl fic, anyway the story takes place eight years after everyone has gone their separate ways

AN: Hey guys Carly here with my second Gossip Girl fic, anyway the story takes place eight years after everyone has gone their separate ways. Blair is a famous fashion designer who shares a pent house with Vanessa who is a famous director and on one day after work Blair comes face to face with someone she hasn't seen in eight years. B/D, V/C, S/N, and some OC'S!! REVIEW CAUSE IF I DON'T GET ONE REVIEW AFTER I WEEK I DELETE THE STORY!!

HOW FAR WE'VE COME (CH.1: Blast From The Past)

"What do you mean you won't be home tonight?" Blair Waldorf demanded into her cell phone as she quickly went through her fall catalogue.

"Filming is taking longer than I thought. What's the problem?" Vanessa responded

"Nothing I just hate being there by myself." Blair stated glumly before turning to look out her office and smiling as her partner Harper wave at the elevator signaling that she was leaving for the day.

"I know, I'm sorry but if you get scared you can come up here and hang out." Vanessa said with a small smile, she really did feel bad about leaving Blair alone in the large pent house but she had to get the scenes in today.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm pretty tired, besides I have to meet with Harper, Sienna, Marissa, and Janelle tomorrow to discuss who will be going to Paris for fashion week at nine tomorrow." Blair said with a yawn.

"Alright, by the way did you hear about Serena and Nate?"

"You mean that Serena's pregnant? Yes I did." Blair said while rolling her eyes, it had been seven years since Blair had finally given up on her dream on being with Nate and had allowed Serena her chance. Which, of course worked out for her best friend, they dated for three years before finally getting engaged and six months later Blair and Vanessa were bridesmaids in her wedding.

"I can't believe there is going to be a mini Serena and Nate gracing the world soon." Vanessa said and Blair in return let out a laugh.

"No kidding! I can't wait to see Nate as a father!" Blair said as she began to walk up the steps to her and Vanessa's building.

"That will be interesting, hey I gotta run but I will see you sometime tomorrow!"

"Alright, have fun!" Blair squealed in fake excitement

"Oh you know it! Later!" With that Vanessa was gone and Blair was about to head to the elevator when Wilson their doorman stopped her.

"Ms. Waldorf there is a man in the lobby claiming to be an old friend of your and Ms. Abrams, he's been here for about thirty minutes now." The doorman clarified motioning to the lobby not two feet away, Blair gave the man a confused stare before turning to the lobby to meet her surprise guest. Vanessa hadn't mentioned a guest coming to see them tonight so when Blair came to the lobby and stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting on the couch in front of her was Dan Humphrey, a boy she hadn't seen in eight years looking quite grown up in his business suit. Smiling at the boy who had become a man she made her way over to him, though he hadn't noticed since his attention was in the other direction. Stopping in front of him she waited until he finally realized there was someone there which took only a minute and once he looked up his face grew into a wide grin.

"Blair." He said with amusement and watched her return the smile.

"Dan, wow it's been awhile." Blair said and watched as he stood and leaned down as he brought her into a warm embrace which she quickly returned. After they finally pulled apart Blair decided to figure out why he was there.

AN: I KNOW SHORT BUT I'M TIRED AND PROMISE TO HAVE CHAPTER 2 UP LATER TODAY!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!


	2. Coming Home

AN: CARLY HERE, I'M BACK WITH CH

AN: CARLY HERE, I'M BACK WITH CH.2 FINALLY!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! UPDATES COME QUICKER WITH REVIEWS.

HOW FAR WE'VE COME (CH.2: Coming Home)

"Nice place Waldorf." Dan said as he followed Blair off the elevator to her and Vanessa's penthouse, Blair smiled as she led the way to the kitchen and pulled one of many bottles of wine and handed it to Dan and then left the room leaving Dan confused.

"Am I suppose to open this with my teeth and drink the whole thing causing me to pass out, giving you and Vanessa the perfect time to dress me up in a thong and take pictures?" He yelled, Blair's laughter was his only response but a second later she came back in and waved the corkscrew in one hand and two wine glasses in the other.

"Your idea sounds much better, but Vanessa isn't going to be home tonight." She said as she handed him to the corkscrew and watched as it was screwed in, taken out, and wine was poured into the glasses. Dan then picked one up and held it out for her which she took instantly.

"So it's just you and me?" He asked and she threw a fake look of horror

"I know it's just awful! Tease all you want Dan but you know you love me." She said with a smile before taking another sip of her wine.

"Sadly it's true, I've missed your bitchiness these past few years." He said with smile which she returned.

"I missed your innocent, goody two shoes attitude after you left it actually got really dull."

"Dull? Without me here it was dull?" He asked her with a huge grin and she quickly swatted at his hand.

"No you are not going to start doing that again!" Blair said with a stern look

"Do what?" He asked with a knowing smile

"Make it seem like your not good enough, Dan I may have treated you and Vanessa like that ten years ago and I am sorry. I didn't see what amazing people you two are, and don't ever put yourself down again." Blair said with sincerity causing Dan to stare in shock and longing, and this wasn't the same thing he felt with Serena that wasn't even love, but for some reason when he was with Blair he felt like he was home. The only problem was she would never date him, she was perfect and he was flawed a difference that was the ultimate choice in leaving The Upper East Side and not returning till now, it hurt him to leave but it hurt worse to see Blair on someone else's shoulder. Watching her now turn to the table to get a strawberry she walked back and sat by him.

"So have you heard about Serena and Nate?" Blair asked with genuine interest, she watched him smile and she knew Nate must have called him like Serena had her and Vanessa.

"Yes, god those two as parents." He said with a shake of his head

"It's a brave new world." Blair stated before tipping her glass and finishing the wine off, it was then Dan notice she was a little tense with the new topic.

"Are you ok with it?" He asked and she quickly took her frown and turned it to a smile before playfully pushing him.

"Of course! It was weird at first to hear my plans come from Serena's mouth but now – it just fits." She said with a shrug

"It really does." They shared a smile and stayed silent for a few minutes before Blair ended it.

"How long are you staying here for?" She asked with both excitement that it could be long and sadness that he could be gone by tomorrow. However when she faced him he was smiling a huge smile.

"What? Is there something in my hair?" She shrieked causing him to laugh and her to grow frustrated.

"Give me a expiration date for you visit Humphrey." She said

"Never." He said with a smile

"What? I thought you said you were visiting?" She asked

"I am, I'm visiting your place but I am moving back here for my next book which should take about a year and half to two years to write, sorry Waldorf you have to put up with me a little longer." He said before laughing as she launched herself in his arms

"I think I can manage, welcome home friend."

AN: LOVE IT? NEXT CHAPTER VANESSA AND BLAIR HELP DAN APARTMENT HUNT, VANESSA NOTICES THE ATTRACTION BETWEEN BLAIR AND DAN AND CALLS SERENA FOR HELP. DAN AND BLAIR GIVE IN TO THEIR ATTRACTION. REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!!


	3. I've Loved You Forever

AN: HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH CH.3 OF HOW FAR WE'VE COME! REMEMBER YOU MUST REVIEW FOR ME TO CONTINUE!! SO REVIEW!

HOW FAR WE'VE COME (CH.3: I've Loved You Forever)

Three hours, that's how much time had passed since Dan, Blair and Vanessa had started hunting for Dan's new home, three hours and still nothing. As they left the last horrible place they began to make their way toward Blair and Vanessa's neighborhood causing the women to smile but the man to groan. Dan Humphrey may have finally come to adore Blair Waldorf, the other snotty people of the Upper East Side not so much. Turning her head to stare back at Dan she caught the scowl and quickly turned to face him.

"Hey broody Brooklyn boy, nothing was there and this is like a block away from us so get excited!." Blair lectured playfully causing Dan's scowl to become a grin as the brunette pointed her finger at him. He then reached out and laced his fingers with hers causing an electricity that had once been but had not been felt in several years to return. Hearing Blair gasp Vanessa turned from Jessica her and Blair's real estate agent and as her eyes made her way to the couple she found them much more interesting and amusing considering they were in their own little world a world that disappeared when Jessica's voice came shouting out.

"Mr. Humphrey! Blair! Vanessa! It's down here!" Her voiced soared down to them causing Blair and Dan to turn to quickly for Vanessa not to be caught observing them causing her to curse Jessica's loudness under her breath. She then decided to play it cool "Space cadet's come on!" She yelled matching Jessica causing Blair to laugh and Dan to give a small smile before walking down the block with Blair close behind. As the trio made it to an awaiting Jessica she quickly ushered Dan inside, Blair began to follow but was stopped by Vanessa's arm pulling her back.

"Not so fast B!" Vanessa said with giddy excitement catching Blair off guard as she stared at the wide smile plastered on her roommate's face.

"What? Why do you have that smile on for? Seriously it's creepy stop that!" Blair demanded while only made her smile more.

"Oh my god, your high aren't you?" Blair's question took Vanessa by surprise causing her smile to drop and her palm to smack Blair's arm.

"No I'm not high you bitch! What could of happened to make me happy in the past ten minutes?" She asked but before Blair could respond she answered the question herself.

"Could it be your and Dan's love making of the hands?" She questioned again causing Blair to gasp in shock but quickly recovered.

"What are you talking about? We held hands, good lord this isn't the first grade." She retorted with a scowl.

"Blair, come on you could cut the tension with a chainsaw! You can't tell me those feelings you had for him before he left didn't just come back, can you?" Vanessa finished crossing her arms and waiting for an answer and as Blair was about to deny her attraction to Dan her friend was to smart to fall for it.

"Fine if you stop talking so he doesn't hear you then yes, they came back." Blair confessed causing Vanessa to scream while jumping up and down causing Blair to quickly grab her and keep her from drawing attention to herself and drag her into the empty entryway.

"Shut up! It doesn't mean anything." As the words left her mouth Vanessa's mood changed from enjoyment to annoyance which equaled with the raised voice.

"What the fuck do you mean it doesn't mean anything?!" She yelled causing her voice to echo even louder than it would have before, causing Dan and Jessica to appear at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked looking to Blair for a response, but Vanessa beat her to it.

" A guy hitting you on the butt doesn't mean he likes you apparently." She then cursed herself for such a bad cover and Blair rolled her eyes as Dan looked down on them contemplating the response.

"That's true, he could just be a perv." With that said he walked back to the rest of the house with Jessica on his heels. Once again Blair tried to make it up the stairs but was once again stopped by Vanessa who dragged her into the kitchen and sat her down on a chair, then she kneeled down to get eye level with her.

"No way Blair, your not doing it again." She said calmly and Blair gave her friend a sad smile knowing all to well what she was talking about.

"There is no reason to do anything, he never had those feeling for me so he wouldn't have remembered what they felt like." She whispered

"Blair that's bull shit, I saw his face he felt it. This is different then back then, he didn't just break up with Serena, they've been over for several years. Don't deny yourself this chance!" Vanessa pleaded with her friend hoping some logic would sink in.

Blair began to protest but Vanessa put her palm to her lips.

"Your not denying yourself your happiness again, I won't allow it. I'm going to the studio to do some work."

"WHAT? What about dinner?" Blair shrieked causing Vanessa to smirk an evil smirk.

"Guess it's just you and Dan, play nice!" She said and then quickly ran from the kitchen and out the door before Blair could yell after her. As she heard the door closed the feelings began to grew bigger and bigger until she realized that this was a chance for her to tell him. Finally tell him how much she's loved him but couldn't have him due to her loyalty to Serena, but Serena wasn't a factor anymore. His feelings were, she just hoped Vanessa was good at reading people.

Meanwhile in the cab she had just thrown herself into Vanessa called the one person she knew would get through to Blair, listening to three rings a voice finally came on.

"Vanessa! Hey girlie, what's going on?" Serena's bubbly voice questioned through the phone.

"A lot S, for starter's Dan is back here and he's going to live here for while he is writing his new book, secondly those feelings between them they definitely resurfaced!"

"WHAT?! Seriously? Oh my god that's great! I always thought they would look great together."

"Yeah just one problem, Blair is thinking about not telling him. She says it's fear he may reject her."

"No way, you could see he liked her as well back then. They just didn't act on it cause they thought I would hate them." Serena said annoyed with her friends over thinking things.

"Yeah I know, so I thought if you called Blair and assured her." Vanessa started

"She'll drop the stupid? Great idea I'll do it now. Oh V?"

"Yeah?" Vanessa questioned

"We're having a boy!" Serena announced overjoyed

"Really?! That's great Serena! Have you decided on a name?" Vanessa questioned excitedly

"Yes, it's Sawyer, and his full name is going to be Sawyer William Archibald!" Serena announced again.

"Oh that's really cute! Congratulations, and give Nate a big hug for me!" Vanessa replied

"I will, alright I'm calling Blair, love you!"

"Love you too!" With that they hung up and Serena quickly called Blair who was now watching Dan sign the contract with a smile on her face. Turning to her cell her smile grew when SERENA popped on the screen.

"HEY S!" Blair answered

"IT'S A BOY!" Serena yelled again

"WHAT? REALLY?! Oh my god, congratulations!, Dan!" Blair called causing him to turn around

"Serena and Nate are having a boy!"

"Wow that's great." He replied quickly moving to the phone and place his face next to Blair's

"Congratulation's Serena! Alright that's all I wanted to say!" He then quickly went back to signing the contracts while Blair returned to her conversation.

"Do you have a name?" Blair's voice carried the question with excitement

"Yes it's going to be Sawyer William Archibald and he will go by Sawyer!" Serena replied

"Oh that's freaking cute, Dan their naming him Sawyer!" Blair announced getting a nod of approval as Dan signed the last piece of paper.

"Dan likes it too."

"He does, you know what else he likes?" Serena asked

"What?"

"You"

"What the hell? Vanessa called you!" Blair demanded

"Yes she did and B I agree with her, the chemistry between you two is undeniable, it's not fair to ignore it."

"But you and he." Blair started but was stopped

"Ended several years ago, I'm married to Nate, we are having a son. Blair it's done, that doesn't mean you have to miss out, tell him Blair please?" Serena begged and as her words echoed in Blair's head she realized she was right.

"Your right."

"What?" Serena asked shocked

"Your right, I'm going to do it!"

"Yeah! Oh Nate just got home, call me tomorrow and I mean it!"

"Will do, I love you S."

"Love you B, bye!" Blair hung up the phone not realizing Dan was now standing in front of her.

"What are you going to do?" He asked with the smile she fell in love with.

"Huh? Oh nothing important, Vanessa had to go back to the studio so it's just you and me for dinner." She replied with an easy smile

"Good, it's easier to eat meat without Vanessa's Meat Is Murder speech." He said with an eye roll

"Oh no I did the impossible, I got her to eat a burger and now she's hooked on them!" Blair announced with joy at finally telling someone her biggest accomplishment that month.

"Shit how did you do that?"

"We didn't have anything but hamburger meat one day and there was a black out so we couldn't leave the house, she was starving and I took advantage." Blair responded with a pleased grin on her face.

"You never cease to amaze me Blair." Dan's voice caught her by surprise cause in that sentence there seemed to be a deeper meaning, that he thought of her as amazing and that was enough for her to act without thoughts resulting in her crashing her lips to his, and once again the electricity flowed stronger than ever.

Shocked at first Dan's eyes drew big but once realizing what was happening his lips began to move with hers, feeling the best feeling he had felt in a long time. They kept it going until air became a factor and once pulling apart both looked at each other with overjoyed expressions, their emotions running on high. But as quickly as it happened doubt set in Dan's mind causing him to think she did it for shock value.

"What was that for?" He asked catching her by surprise, she thought she made it pretty clear in that kiss.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that? You had to of, Dan that was the best kiss of my life. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's several years overdue, Dan I can't deny it anymore I've loved you for a very long time, but I was scared of hurting Serena. I'm sorry it took me so long, but you had to have felt what I felt! You had." Blair was cut off when his lips found hers again the kiss was short but the answer was there and just in case there was any miscommunication.

"I love you too." The response sent her into pure joy as did his

"Why don't we skip dinner? I have something else in mind." His voice whispered in her ear, and all he needed was her nod and they were off.

AN: LIKE IT? CHAPTER 4 IS COMING OUT SOON, NATE & SERENA VISIT, AND BLAIR AND DAN ENJOY THEIR RELATIONSHIP!! REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!


End file.
